Together
by myshipswillbethedeathofme
Summary: Finally the war with Gaia was over. But the journey to recovery for Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase has just started. Annabeth is not sure how they're going to cope , Percy is the only one who can convince her that they can get through it , together. One-Shot.


The war was finally over and Gaia and her forces had finally been defeated but not without a cost. Leo was gone and no one knew if he was alive or dead. The rest of them were injured and scarred not just physically but emotionally and nobody knew the extent of what they had all been through especially Percy and Annabeth.

Everybody from Camp Half-Blood wanted get the chance to talk to Percy after not seeing or hearing from him in almost a year. But no one could find him or Annabeth after the fighting had stopped the two had just disappeared. People had not realized that the two managed too disappear while the rest of the campers helped with the casualties.

Finally some of the campers noticed that the two heroes' were missing and searched among the injured as well as searching places around the camp but no one could find them anywhere.

Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper had told everyone the leave them be. But they didn't listen. Finally late in the afternoon it was Chiron and Jason who had been taking a walk found them.

They had been walking by the window of the Poseidon cabin when they noticed someone laying in one of the beds. No one had stayed in the cabin for the past few months both of them knew it was Annabeth and Percy. The two were sleeping in Percy's bed finally getting some much-deserved rest. Chiron and Jason left them sleep and continued walking.

"Jason, I want you to tell me what really happened to them" Chiron asked the question Jason had been anticipating on being asked all day.

"I only know bits and pieces but when we were in Rome Annabeth went off on a quest to find her mothers lost statue and she did but Arcane was guarding it. Annabeth managed to trap her but by the time we arrived the chasm the statue was in was going to collapse. Annabeth's ankle was severely broken and she couldn't walk. While we were helping Nico and securing the statue Percy was with Annabeth. Arcane had been pulled into Tartarus and she was pulling Annabeth down after her. Percy grabbed her hand and he got pulled over the edge of the chasm but managed the find a ledge a few feet down. He could've saved himself if he used both hands but he wouldn't do it even after Annabeth told him to let her go so he let go and he fell into Tartarus with her". Jason told Chiron the full story of what had happened that dreadful day in Rome.

Chiron knew Percy would never have let Annabeth go. He knew that the boy loved the more than life itself. He had given up immortality for her. Chiron saw how the two looked before the final battle had begun. They were covered in dirt and grime and looked tired and were covered in scars.

"What have they been like since they managed to escape Tartarus". The centaur pressed for more information from Jason. He needed to know the best way to handle the two. He didn't need all the campers asking about their time in the Underworld.

"Both Percy and Annabeth have been really reserved and quiet since then. We never asked them about what happened down there. They hate speaking about it. Percy's been very protective over Annabeth; he doesn't like anyone asking her about what happened. They've been inseparable and never leave the others side. I don't think they've spent any time away from each other honestly. The nightmares happen most nights, every few hours at the least. They can calm each other down but it takes awhile. Their not doing great, I think they just need time two themselves and not to be disturbed by everyone. They won't be able two handle" Jason finished speaking. His tone of voice was sympathetic. He hated seeing his two friends through so much pain.

Chiron listened with a huge frown clear on his face. "I will have to speak with the campers for now go and get some rest Jason you need it".

A few hours later Percy had finally woken up but he didn't get out of bed. He lay in bed watching his girlfriend. They had been through so much together in the past few months and years. Percy loved her so much it hurt. He hated what had happened to them. He didn't make Annabeth up. She deserved her rest more than anyone. He ran his hands over the huge scar than ran from her shoulder blade to just above her wrist. Tartarus himself had done that to his girlfriend.

No one but him had seen it but him not even Piper or Hazel. Annabeth always wore long sleeved shirts around people now because she hated the scar. Percy thought she looked beautiful no matter what, he saw it as a sign of how strong and brave she was.

Suddenly Annabeth started shaking beside him, he could see the beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Without warning Annabeth starting screaming. "PERCY". Quickly Percy shook her out of the nightmare. Without saying anything he held her in his arms while she calmed down. He whispered that he was here, they were both and alive and okay and that he loved her.

"I'm sorry" Annabeth apologized once she had calmed down.

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault," he whispered brushing a stray blonde hair out of her face.

"How are we going to get through this Percy? I hate thinking about that place and I'm afraid that every time I close my eyes I'll be back there and you'll be gone. I hate seeing you go through this too, it's not fair".

Percy pulled her into his lap and held her as close as possible to him. "I don't know how we're going to get through it but we will together. Okay, Wisegirl I'm not leaving you ever. I promise you we'll make it through this". Percy assured her.

Annabeth kissed him before he could say anything else. Finally they were truly alone. She could kiss him how she wanted to. With all the love she had in her. This camp had been home to her for years, since she was a very young girl but not anymore. He home was wherever he was. Finally Annabeth was truly home.

That night the camp was woken up to very loud screaming. Coming from Percy's cabin this time it was Percy. A few campers burst into the cabin thinking it was a monster but they found Annabeth holding Percy and whispering soothing words to him.

Everyone at camp left them to their own devices and didn't ask about the nightmares. They were getting through it together.


End file.
